Serena & Ash Get Married
by AmourShippingFan92242
Summary: This story is how I feel the writers should do Serena & Ash's wedding. I worked hard on this to make it as best as I could.


It was early, in the morning at the Grand Alola Hotel and the sun had just risen over Hau'oli City on Melemele Island in the Alola region with not a cloud in the sky. Today was a big day for Serena & Ash because they were getting married and they were very excited because they've been waiting for this day for months. Ash was excited yet nervous at the same time. Serena was also excited because she was finally going to marry the man she had always wanted to be her husband. Looking at the clock, which read 6:00 AM, they discovered that they only had six hours to get everything ready. They got up, showered, then headed to the rooms where they would get dressed for the ceremony.

2 days earlier, they both went to pick out the outfits they were going to wear for the ceremony: Serena found a beautiful gown that she instantly fell in love with while Ash had been torn between 2 suits: a black tux and a white tux. Unsure which one to get, he tried them both on and finally decided to wear the white tuxedo.

After getting up, Ash told Serena "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. It took me a while but I think I found the perfect wife in you, Serena." Serena blushed with happiness then smiled, responding, "Me too. You are the perfect husband for me. We better get going or we will be late for the limo that takes us to the church." Ash agreed then hurried to the dressing room. Brock & Clemont helped Ash with his suit while Aria and Shauna helped Serena get into her gown. There would be a bunch of people coming over such as Dawn, Paul, May, Nate, Misty, Brock, Cilan, Aria, Lillie, Gladion, and others.

Ash had decided that the groomsmen would be Brock, Gladion, Gary, Paul, and Nate. While Serena had decided that the bridesmaids would be Misty, Lillie, Mallow, Dawn, and May.

It was 6:05 AM when Ash went to the dressing room to get his suit on for the ceremony. When he got there, Brock & Clemont greeted him. Brock said to Ash "Man you are so lucky to marry such a beautiful woman like Serena. I'm sort of jealous." Ash chuckled at Brock saying "I hear you. Anyone would love to marry a woman like Serena." Clemont chuckled a bit too.

Meanwhile, Serena was getting dressed with the help of Aria & Shauna. They congratulated her, saying Ash was the perfect guy for Serena. Once they were finished with helping Serena get into her gown, Aria then fitted the veil on Serena while Shauna fitted the waistline so it would be snug. Once everything was fitted properly, Serena looked in the mirror and was full of joy seeing herself in the gown. Then Serena & Ash met up in the hotel lobby where they waited for the limo that would take them to the church where the ceremony was being held.

At the church, Professor Kukui and his wife, Burnet, were preparing the stage for the ceremony. Meanwhile in another room, Bonnie was preparing for her role as the flower girl with her brother, Clemont, helping her get her dress on and telling her what to do because the flower girl is an important role for a wedding ceremony.

The church slowly started to fill with the guests for the wedding. Nearly 50 people were filing into the small church. Once the aisle was clear, it was time for the ceremony to start. First up, was Bonnie the flower girl, then Max walked down because he was the ring bearer. Then Delia walked down together with Ash. Next to walk down the aisle were Brock & Misty, followed by Lillie & Gladion, then Gary & Mallow. And lastly, there were Dawn and Paul followed by May & Nate. Once the groomsmen and bridesmaids were at the altar, it was time for the main event, Serena being walked down the aisle by Grace with Ash waiting for her at the altar.

Once everyone was at the altar, it was time for Kukui to give the vows. He started out by saying "It's a pleasure all of you came today to witness the marriage of Ash Ketchum and Serena Moreau. These two decided they were a perfect match for each other for the rest of their lives. Now it's time for these two to give their vows. Why don't you start us off, Ash?"

Ash cleared his throat then told Serena "I, Ash Ketchum, take you, Serena Moreau, to be my wife from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Then Kukui turned to Serena for her vow. "I, Serena Moreau, take you, Ash Ketchum, to be my husband from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come, and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Then Kukui told everyone "Throughout this ceremony, Ash and Serena vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings." First Ash slipped Serena's ring on her finger then Kukui asked "Ash, do you take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ash told him "I do." Then Serena slipped Ash's ring on his finger then Kukui asked her "Serena, do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Serena told Kukui "I do," as Ash put on her ring. After they were done, Kukui said "Then by the power vested in me, by Arceus, I now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The crowd cheered in excitement as Kukui made it official that Ash and Serena were now husband and wife. Everyone stood up and cheered as Serena and Ash exited the church as they made their way to the limo that would take them to the Grand Alola Hotel. They would be staying at the top floor in the executive room reserved for them because they were the ones who were married.

A few minutes later, a bus would take the guests to the hotel so they could check back into their rooms. Meanwhile in the executive room, Serena and Ash decided to lay down for a little nap before dinner. It was around 1 PM. Braixen warned them "Hey guys, don't you oversleep. I will set the alarm for you two." After setting the alarm, Braixen covered up Serena and Ash. Then there was a knock at the door. Braixen opened the door to discover Lillie and Gladion.

Gladion asked Braixen, "Hate to bother you but are Serena and Ash in here?" Braixen responded, "Yes, but they are taking a nap. Why, is something wrong?"

Lillie told Braixen "Not really. We came here to tell you dinner is almost ready." Braixen was a bit surprised. She said "Wait a minute. I thought it was a buffet. Unless Pokemon eat before everyone. Plus I thought dinner wasn't until 4 PM."

Lillie told Braixen "True but the Pokemon will eat before we human do." Gladion nodded in agreement with his sister.

Braixen said "Well then, guess I will head down there. I heard a couple of Ash's old friends are helping Aria with the cooking. I would love to help them too." Braixen left with Lillie and Gladion to have the meal with the other Pokemon.

At around 3:30 PM, Serena and Ash woke up after the alarm went off. They rose and then cleaned up for the dinner buffet. Ash took a shower and when he was done, Serena took a shower. After his shower, Ash groomed himself and made his hair look good and put on his tuxedo. Serena meanwhile worked on her hair then got into her gown. The newly-weds took the elevator to the bottom floor and then headed to the dining area. Since they were the ones getting married, they got in the dining area first along with Grace and Delia. They would be seated at the head table because, which was reserved for the bride and groom. The seating layout for the head table from left to right was Grace, Serena, Ash, Delia.

When they first looked at the buffet, Serena's eyes gleamed with excitement looking at the food. Ash also loved how the food looked. At precisely 3:50 PM, the other guests would be coming in and be assigned to their seated.

Just after 4 PM, the dinner started. Since they were the bride and groom, Serena and Ash would go up to the buffet first followed by their moms. There was also a separate table for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Both Ash and Serena were amazed at the variety of food being offered. Aria said to them "I think you'll like my desserts."

Serena chuckled and told Aria "I am sure we will. Thank you for coming, Aria." "Of course, Serena! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Aria responded. "I can't believe the boy of my dreams is by my side as my husband."

Then Ash said "Mhmm. And I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wife." Then May and Nate came over to congratulate Serena and Ash getting married. May said to Ash "Hey Ash! Congrats on getting married. I used to wish I would be your wife but I found a better guy in Nate. We've been married for just over a year now."  
Serena congratulated May and Nate on their marriage.  
Ash said "Glad you found someone you liked May."  
Nate told Ash "I knew she was the girl for me when I first saw her."  
Serena told Nate she felt the same about meeting Ash.

Ash wasn't sure what to eat because there was so much on offer. After thinking for a few seconds, he decided on the roasted duck with grilled zucchini on the side. Serena also thought that sounded delicious but Ash thought it would be no fun if she ate the same stuff he did. Ash told her to look at the salmon, which to him looked delicious, and Serena agreed to have the salmon. She also decided to get a side of fettuccine alfredo. Serena told the chef to have the pasta over her salmon to basically have a salmon alfredo.

After Serena and Ash along with their moms chose what they wanted to eat, the other guests were invited to come up to the buffet and start eating. Everybody thought the food was delicious and wonderfully made.

Once everyone was done with their meals, they decided to feast on dessert. Then Dawn approached Serena and Ash to congratulate them on getting married.  
Ash told Dawn "I knew Serena was the one when we met again after nearly a decade* after summer camp." Then Serena elbowed Ash and told him "Even though you didn't even remember me at first." Ash told Serena "Well because I had traveled a lot, you escaped my memory. Happens to all of us." Serena said she understood.

After a minute, Grace had Serena come down so Serena settled down. After dessert, it was dance time. Everyone seemed to dance late into the night and really enjoyed the dinner and dance.

After the dance, Lillie and Gladion headed to a nearby room to have a private talk. Lillie asked Ash "This has been great but during dinner, I noticed Serena pouting a bit. Did you do something to upset her?" Ash told Lillie nervously "NO WAY! Why would I do something to upset her on our wedding day?! That is ridiculous." Serena then took a deep breath and said "I wasn't upset. I'm just sad that Ash still didn't want you to come at first."

Lillie scorned Ash by saying "Ash, I would never try to get in the way of your relationship with Serena. I understand you are protective of her, but can't we at least be friends?"

Gladion then told Ash "Listen Ash. Lillie and I didn't have a good time growing up. I swore that I would always protect Lillie and if anyone tried to hurt her, I would make sure that person would pay."

Serena then took another deep breath and said "Lillie, Gladion, just calm down. Ash is just a bit to stubborn for his own good."

Then Serena and Ash said good night to Lillie and Gladion then headed back to their room. On the way back, Ash told Serena "I guess you had a point. You would call off the wedding if I didn't invite Lillie and her family to come. It's just that Gladion can be intimidating at times and I wasn't sure if he would be like that."

Serena told Ash "You're right Ash. When I found out you were being mean to Lillie at times, I was very close to calling off the wedding because I felt like you were not the Ash I knew and love and I didn't want to marry an imposter. However some of the things you called Lillie were really mean and that didn't sit well with me. I don't like it when you are being a total jerk to others. Anyways that was a great dinner and we seemed to dance the night away. However you must be tired like I am." Ash agreed with Serena.

When they got back to their room, Serena and Ash got into their special night gowns they got because they were now husband and wife, and fell fast asleep.

*they were 7 when they met at summer camp, 15 or 16 in Kalos, then 17 when they get married.


End file.
